


Four Poorly Wrapped Presents

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, wrapping Christmas presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter has two presents each for his Daddy and his Papa. The only problem was, he had no idea how to wrap them. He figures the Avengers could help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Four Poorly Wrapped Presents

"I need help!" Peter shouts as he ran off of the elevator and into the common room, startling Natasha, Steve, and Clint who were all relaxing on the couch.

"Well, hello to you too, Pete. Does either one of your Father's know you're down here?" Nat asks, knowing sometimes that the boy had the tendency to visit them without letting another adult know where he was. 

"Daddy knows." Peter answers, getting a satisfied nod out of Nat.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asks, eyeing the duffle bag that Peter was dragging in with him.

"I have presents for Daddy and Papa. I want them to be wrapped like how the elves wrap the presents at Santa's workshop, only I don't know how." Peter tells them, pouting a bit at the end when he admitted he didn't know how. Much like Tony, Peter didn't like not being able to do things on his own. 

"Well, we can help you, right guys?" Nat asks, giving both boys looks telling them that they can't back out with this request.

"Yeah, sure, I guess we can help." Clint shrugs, grunting when Nat quickly elbowed him in the ribs. 

"We would love to help you, Sweetie." Nat enthusiastically tells the toddler, making the small boy squeal with excitement before opening up the duffle bag and pulling out almost all of the supplies needed to wrap up presents.

"Nat, I don't know how to wrap gifts." Steve whispers, not wanting Peter to hear and risk dampening his mood. 

"Yeah, I'm shit at wrapping, so why don't we just leave it to you?" Clint adds in, shrinking back a bit at the glare Nat gave him in return.

"Fine. But you two have to be the ones to tell that little boy that you don't want to wrap gifts with him." Nat says, knowing fully that neither one of them had the heart to tell Peter no.

"We're all going to be like Santa's elves." Peter giggles, running over and handing Steve and Clint their own rolls of wrapping paper. As soon as that happened, Nat knew the argument had been lost and that both Steve and Clint were going to stay and help.

"So what do you got that you want us to wrap?" Nat asks, watching as Peter pulled out a few things from the duffle.

"I have a coupon book for both Papa and Daddy that my teacher helped us make. It's got a bunch of stuff like free hugs in it! Then I have two special clay handprints we made in art class! Look! They're Christmas themed!" Peter energetically shows them, clearly proud with what he had made for his Fathers. 

"They look amazing. Your Father's will love it." Nat compliments, watching as Peter goes and hands everyone one of the gifts to wrap. Both Steve and Clint hesitated wrapping while Nat instantly began to unravel some wrapping paper, only beginning when they both heard Nat clear her throat and saw the pointed look she was giving them.

"Here, Pete. I'll wrap this, and as I do that, you follow along and wrap that." Nat offers, the boy readily agreeing.

Showing a four-year-old how to wrap a present while also wrapping your present is a whole lot easier said than done.

It started out pretty simple. Nat was able to cut them both the proper amount of wrapping paper needed and showed Peter how to lay the gift directly in the middle, but after that it slowly began to go down hill. 

Trying to show a toddler how to properly fold the wrapping paper and tape it while also folding your and tapping yours is not easy. Especially when there's one roll a tape to share between two other people, who also don't know what their doing and uses tape to mask compensate for that. 

By the end of it, Peter's present looked like one big wrapped up ball, and Natasha's wasn't looking much better either. The only thing they had going for them, was the fact that Clint and Steve's presents somehow managed to look worse.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" Peter shouts once everything was done, standing up and excitedly bouncing on his feet. "We really are like Santa's elves." Peter exclaims, clearly unfazed by how bad the gifts looked.

"Well, I'm just glad we could help." Steve sheepishly says, rubbing the back of his neck as he watches Peter collect the gifts and place them back into the duffle bag. 

"Thank you everyone." Peter shyly thanks before going around and giving everyone hugs.

"Of course, Sweetie. We'll help you whenever you need it. Now hurry along and get those under the tree before either one of your Daddy's see." Nat says, Peter gasping at the idea of the surprise being ruined and quickly running off.

All three Avengers took a second to relax, trying to calm down from all of the excitement and chaos that just occurred.

"Why do you two not know how to wrap presents?" Nat blurts out after a few moments of silence.

"We never really wrapped gifts the rare time we were able to afford them back then." Steve answers, Natasha shrugging because that was fair enough.

"What's your excuse?" Nat asks Clint, who just shrugged and rolled over so he was laying on his back.

"I never said I didn't wrap gifts, just that I wasn't good at it." Clint replies, making Nat sigh.

"Well, it's a good thing he's four and doesn't care too much that those looked like absolute shit." Nat mumbles, leaning back and closing her eyes herself. 

It's also a good thing that little boy has everyone so tightly wrapped around his finger. As much as she would deny it to her dying breath, she would do anything for that little boy; as would the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed!! My tumblr is Skeeter_110


End file.
